Family Dinner
by HeraldChaos72
Summary: The royal family invite Henry's family over to dinner. Oneshot. Mainly FeMUxChrom. Other pairings include LissaxFrederick and HenryxSumia.


**Author's Note:** Here's another cutesy fanfic for you readers. Happy reading. I do not own Fire Emblem.

* * *

It was just another regular day at the castle, but this time, it was different. As the royal nanny of his lord and lady's children, Frederick knew that today was the day that Henry and his wife and daughter were coming over to dinner tonight.

His wife, Lissa had made sure that Lucina, Morgan, and Owain were well-dressed before the family dinner. The king and queen themselves were dressed for the occasion.

Morgan said, "We're going to see Cynthia at dinner tonight. Right, Mommy?"

Etna patted her son's head as she said, "Yes. And you look so handsome in that princely outfit. Did Aunt Lissa help you with it?"

He replied, "Yes. She helped me with the buttons."

Lucina asked, "How do I look, Mommy?"

Etna replied, "You look so beautiful in that dress, Lucina."

She smiled and ran to her father's side. He noticed that his wife looked beautiful in a purple dress. He stuttered when she came near him.

Etna asked, "What's wrong, Chrom?"

Chrom replied, "Uh, nothing. It's just… You look very beautiful."

She said, "Thank you. You look very handsome in that suit."

Frederick cleared his throat and said, "Milord, I believe that our guests have already arrived."

Henry said as he walked in the door followed by his wife and daughter, "Hello, everybody! I can't believe it's that long since the war ended."

Sumia said, "Hello, Captain Chrom. It's so great to see you."

After she had said those words, she tripped over some invisible rock. Fortunately, Henry caught her hand just as her face was about to be smashed.

Cynthia said, "I haven't seen you guys in ages. Let's play Justice Cabal."

Owain replied, "Finally, someone agrees that we play this game."

Frederick said, "Now, children. We must eat first before we play."

The children became upset that Frederick ruined their fun, but they knew better. They went off to the dining room to wait for their parents to join them. Fifteen minutes later, the food was served to the family and their friends.

After they ate, the children played their favorite game as suggested by Owain. The adults decided to talk to one another about the latest news throughout the peaceful kingdom.

Owain said, "All right, soldiers. We'll have to take out the monsters. Who's going to do it?"

Morgan and Cynthia both raised their hands as they shouted, "Me! Pick me!"

Meanwhile, Lucina was reading a book about the tales of the Hero-King Marth and she rolled her eyes at her cousin's silly games.

Owain gave them imaginary weapons and they pretended to fight off the imaginary monsters that threatened the castle.

Frederick came into the room to see what was causing the commotion, only to find three children pretending to fight invisible monsters.

He said, "We don't want you to trash the castle, Owain. You'll have to be quiet."

Owain saluted and replied, "Yes, sir."

He smiled and ruffled his son's hair. Frederick decided to stay and be the chaperone to his son's games to make sure that his son, nephew, and his friend were safe.

After an hour passed, it was getting late. Henry and his family said good-bye to the royal family and left the castle.

Morgan tugged on his father's suit and asked, "Can you read me a story, Daddy?"

Chrom replied, "Of course, son. Which story would you like me to read?"

He said, "The one with Sigurd and the forest maiden."

They went up to Lucina and Morgan's bedroom while his wife went to the master bedroom to wait for him.

Lucina and Morgan listened intently while Chrom recounted the tales of Prince Sigurd's deeds to his meeting with a forest maiden.

After the story ended, Chrom kissed his children on the forehead goodnight and walked to the master bedroom.

Etna asked, "How did it go, my handsome prince?"

He replied, "It went great. The kids were up all night listening to me read the story. And I think you're just flirting with me."

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. They closed their eyes and slept beside each other. Tomorrow would be another great day.

* * *

And it's done. Tell me what you think in your reviews. I'll be writing more of those fanfics, so stay tuned.


End file.
